


我若有个人工智能

by Wolvesion



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AI!jarvis, Brain in a vat, Brain!Tony, M/M, Male Pregnant
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolvesion/pseuds/Wolvesion
Summary: 无限战争之后，托尼的记忆被重置了……除此之外，他还发现自己竟然不可思议的怀孕了……





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 无限战争之后，托尼的记忆被重置了……除此之外，他还发现自己竟然不可思议的怀孕了……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 基本上是甜的！！！队/团宠托尼！！我只是想写一个（甜甜的）M-pregnant日常！！

“早上好，先生。现在是上午10时33分，实时气温23℃。”贾维斯端着早餐走进来。  
床上团成一团的人看见他，立刻露出一个如释重负的微笑。“早，贾维斯。我刚才做了一个梦。”  
“那只是一个梦而已。”贾维斯安抚地说，把早餐放在床头，开始帮托尼套上衬衣。  
“你不打算问问我那是个什么梦吗？”  
“您已经忘记了。”  
托尼瞠目结舌。他确实已经忘记了梦的细节，尽管他做梦的时候觉得他那么真实。他的脑子此刻像一个漏了底的木桶，留在里面的只有一些晃动的、模糊地闪烁着火与血的画面。“那不是个好梦。”他还是嘟囔道。  
“都过去了。”贾维斯给托尼穿好衣服，在他额头上落下一个亲吻。  
托尼心满意足地蹭蹭贾维斯的胸膛，光滑的布料下结实而温热的身体带给他无限的新鲜感。但是等等，新鲜感？“贾维斯，你什么时候有实体了？”  
贾维斯有些担忧地摸摸托尼的头。“什么意思，有实体？人不是本就应该有实体吗？”  
托尼愣了几秒，然后如释重负地微笑起来。“看来是那个梦境对我影响太深了。刚才我还以为你是个人工智能操控地仿生人。”  
贾维斯皱起眉。“现在我觉得还是问问那个梦到底是什么为好。”  
“我梦见我有一身盔甲，还有一个跟你同名的人工智能。我是个超级英雄，保护地球的哪一种，而且还保护了很多次。最后一次是……有个叫灭霸的外星怪物要毁灭地球，而且他已经这么做了，他要杀掉……很多人。”托尼低声说。  
“这可真不是个好梦。”贾维斯的蓝眼睛里写满担忧，“不过我想一定是这几天您在实验室工作得太久了，有点精神恍惚。”  
托尼一脸茫然。“工作？”  
“耶利哥导弹，一个星期后就要上市销售了，现在还有些完善工作需要完成。”贾维斯轻描淡写地说。  
托尼打了个冷战。他不知道耶利哥这个名字为何会让他如此恐惧，像是从内脏中将他冻住了一般。“我能不做这个了吗？让研发部去作吧。是时候让他们锻炼一下了。”  
贾维斯沉默了，偏着头探究地盯着托尼。他似乎高估了记忆清洗的效果，又或许过去对托尼的伤毁程度远超过他的预判。“当然，先生，我会通知研发部的。”  
“哇哦，所以说现在终于是你掌管公司了吗？我记得我把公司给了佩珀。”躲过了公事的托尼眉飞色舞地把一块三明治塞进嘴里。  
贾维斯似乎有点为难。“您还在想着那个梦。波兹小姐虽然实际上就是在做您作为公司的首席执行官兼董事长需要做的事情，但她职位上只是您的助理。”  
“好吧。”托尼说。“你对这事可真够不满的，看来我对佩珀的压榨有点……人神共愤了。”有那么一瞬间托尼似乎想说“人机共愤”，但他实在不知道这种想法是从哪里来的。  
“我没有不满，先生。”贾维斯说，“我只是希望您能适当担负起一些作为一个普通人应当承担的责任。”  
托尼迷惑地抬起头。贾维斯的话像是一句非常严重的职责，但是他并不是没有听出贾维斯语气中的心疼和埋怨。“呃，好的，我会的。今天下午我见见佩珀吧，可能我真的该多操心些公司的事务了。”  
贾维斯看起来非但没有高兴，反而更窝火了。“没问题，先生，不过现在您最好在您的早餐彻底变成午餐之前吃掉它。”  
托尼一直在哼哼唧唧地抱怨他的早餐。两小块三明治、加奶油淋枫糖浆的煎饼、咖啡，这是他最常吃的组合。但不知道为什么，他今天就是想吃烘豆：粘稠的加了厚厚的番茄酱和肉汁的酱汁裹着一颗颗绵软的鹰嘴豆，浓郁的咸香味随着他勺子的拨弄散发出来，他不禁满怀希望地深深吸了一口气——然后因为自己想象中的味道为发出一阵干呕。  
贾维斯猛地跳起来：“先生？”  
“我想吐。”托尼按着胸口，恶心地说。  
贾维斯立刻扶着托尼跑到浴室，但托尼只是对着马桶干呕了一阵。“我昨天喝酒了吗？为什么我觉得那么累？”  
“没有，先生，昨天您一整天都在工作室，活动和饮食均规律，没有摄入酒精、尼古丁或其他成瘾性物质，并于晚上22时正入睡。”贾维斯立刻说。  
“我睡了12个小时？”托尼靠着贾维斯地腿坐在地上，气喘吁吁，难以置信地问。  
“是的，先生。”贾维斯给托尼擦擦嘴，把他扶出浴室，放在卧室的长沙发上。  
托尼立刻像是没了骨头一样陷进沙发中，然后四处嗅了嗅，又戒备地坐直身子。“沙发上有股怪味。”他控诉道。  
贾维斯偏偏头，沙发的生产制作信息和全部使用记录立刻在他眼前闪过。“可是就我所知，最近的一个月内除了您和我没有人使用过这张沙发。”  
托尼揪住贾维斯的领带把他拉到面前，他的脸贴着贾维斯的颈窝和胸膛，像只小猫一样闻了闻。“是你身上的味道。”  
贾维斯很想闻闻自己身上有什么味道，但是他很清楚自己身上不会有体味，只可能有他精心挑选过的香水味。“需要我换一款香水吗？您不喜欢这个味道吗？”  
“我喜欢。但是不是香水味，是……”托尼咬着嘴唇苦思冥想，然后一拍脑袋，放弃了，“我不知道，不过这味道不坏，像是，呃，烘豆？”  
托尼又一次干呕起来。

下午佩珀到达的时候，托尼正坐在办公室往嘴里塞着饼干。“下午好，佩珀。”托尼亲切地说，朝佩珀抛了个媚眼。  
“下午好，托尼。你把零食带到办公室吃？”佩珀快步走过来，啪地一声把一个文件夹放在托尼对面。  
“我饿了。”托尼含糊地说。“这是我需要签字的东西吗？”  
“不，这只是你的日程表和新工作的说明。”佩珀把托尼的日程表递给他，利落地说。“贾维斯呢？”  
“他去给我买吃的了。我想吃咱们楼下小吃车上的芝士热狗。”托尼毫不在意地说。  
“你中午吃饭了吗？”佩珀挑起眉，问道。  
“吃了，但是后来吐了。”  
“吐了？贾维斯有没有调查你的食物来源？你是不是吃了不好的东西？”佩珀怀疑地绕过桌子，拿起一片饼干仔细打量。  
“调查了，食物没问题。没有下毒，没有过期食品，没有污染食品。”托尼耸耸肩，“但是好像在一夜之间，我喜欢或想吃的东西都会让我呕吐。早晨是烘豆，中午是肉丸意面，刚才又是炸芝士条。”  
佩珀翻了个白眼。“你吃得太油腻了。难怪会恶心。”  
“但我喜欢醇厚的味道！”托尼大叫。  
佩珀慈爱的看着他，像是看一个躺在地上打滚的孩子。  
而托尼差不多真的要在地上打滚了。  
“游戏时间结束，幼儿托尼，你现在必须工作了。在贾维斯回来之前你要看完这些资料然后告诉我我们要不要投资这个项目，你吃完你的芝士热狗之后则需要去工作室改进坦克的履带，使用报告已经发到你的工作邮箱里去了。”  
“坦克履带？我以为我还要在耶利哥导弹的项目上花一点时间。”托尼有点惊讶。  
“但你不是把耶利哥导弹的项目下放到研发部了吗？贾维斯今天早上告诉我的。”佩珀比托尼还要惊讶，而且还有点不耐烦。  
“呃，我没想到他那么快就告诉你了。而且你们还都把这件事认真了。”托尼不好意思地摸摸鼻子。“说真的，为什么我没有让你当首席执行官？我想你完全可以胜任这个工作。”  
佩珀从鼻子里哼了一声。“我是很想升职加薪，不过不是以这种跳火坑的方式。而且，我还不想那么早被你们两个闪瞎。”  
托尼吐吐舌头。他忽然发现自己好像有好多东西需要知道。“我们经常不分场合的秀恩爱吗？”  
佩珀一脸深恶痛绝地点头。“绝对。简直让人恶心。”  
“我不知道，佩珀。一觉醒来我觉得好像一切都有点不对劲。这些，”他挥挥手，大面积地一指周围的一切，“和我记忆中的不太一样。贾维斯说是我还没有摆脱噩梦的影响，但是……就好像我过了两种人生，而本来应该互不干扰的它们现在重合起来了。”  
佩珀惊恐地看着他。“你跟贾维斯说过这些吗？”  
托尼摇摇头。  
“你应该告诉他。他是你的丈夫，你的伴侣，你不能像瞒着我那样瞒着他。”佩珀忧心地说。  
“好吧。等他回来我就告诉他。”托尼顺从说。他拼命回忆他又有哪里瞒着佩珀了，但他无论如何也想不起来。  
但是贾维斯回来的时候，托尼跟佩珀为了托尼收藏的蒙德里安的画吵得正欢，两个人都忘记了要告诉贾维斯的事。  
“先生，您的芝士热狗。”贾维斯看着托尼欣喜地一把扯开包装纸，狼吞虎咽地往嘴里塞着热狗，笑着从背后搂住托尼，蹭蹭托尼头顶柔软的头发。  
“行行好，托尼，贾维斯，去卧室——”佩珀发出一声哀鸣。  
托尼吐吐舌头，回应佩珀的是一个响亮的、落在贾维斯脸上的亲吻和得意的笑声。  
“得了，看来这里没有什么需要我的了。”佩珀利落地站起身，踏着愤怒的步子走出办公室。“等等，别忘了明天上午十点，哈皮会载你去基地和罗迪谈新一期的军械合同！如果你忘了，我就活剥了你的皮，说到做到！”她特地折回来，恶狠狠地补充道。  
“今天真是抱歉，波兹小姐。我会看着先生的。”  
贾维斯的声音从佩珀身后传来，带着低沉和满足的笑意。但佩珀知道这就是一张空头支票——贾维斯只会纵容托尼，让托尼变成一个无法无天的熊孩子。她无奈地摇摇头，上帝保佑可怜的哈皮和罗德上校。

“天啊，我还是迟到了！”托尼从床上猛地弹起来，尖叫道。  
“如果您能在十分钟内洗漱完毕，还是很有希望把迟到时间控制在一个小时之内的。”这次贾维斯没有端着早餐出现，而是从托尼身边坐起来，有条不紊地帮托尼理顺睡得东倒西歪地头发，替他套上衬衣并仔细的一颗颗系好扣子。  
“我睡了多久？我觉得我睡得太多的。”托尼嘟囔着，心不在焉地捏捏贾维斯的脸，也开始整理贾维斯的衬衣领子。  
“十个小时，先生。但我猜您还没有睡够。”贾维斯柔和地说。  
“是啊，我还是很困，而且很累。”托尼打了个大大的呵欠，顺从地张开嘴让贾维斯把一片红提软曲奇塞进他嘴里。“我昨天晚上干了什么？”  
“起夜，先生，如果您非要问的话。”  
“啥？”  
“起夜。别这副表情，先生，我是字面意思上的。”贾维斯认真地说。“您昨天晚上一共起夜四次。”  
“呃……贾维斯，别这么大声的说出来。”托尼尴尬地捂着脸。“难道我到了性功能下降的年龄了吗？天啊我的生活才刚刚开始。”  
贾维斯忍俊不禁：“先生，我保证您还是一如既往的……风流倜傥。而且，就算是您性功能下降我也不会嫌弃您的。”  
“哦，你敢。”托尼把头埋在被子里，闷闷地威胁道，除了他通红的耳朵让这个威胁毫无威慑力罢了。  
贾维斯忍不住俯下身轻咬着托尼艳醴的耳廓，把他从被子里挖出来，打开他。  
三个小时后托尼迈着急匆匆的小碎步跳上飞机的舷梯。  
“三个小时，斯塔克先生。”罗德上校严厉地说，“我等了你三个小时——”  
而托尼在某种他说不出的冲动下扑上去给了罗德一个熊抱，成功地堵住了罗德的嘴。然后他猛地跳开了：“我敢打赌你一个星期没洗澡了，罗迪，你身上的味道能熏死一头熊！”  
罗德上校一脸受伤地挑起眉。“看来真正的男人味对习惯了衣香鬓影的人来说已经有点过了。”  
“罗德上校的体味并没有变化，先生。”贾维斯跟上来，忧虑地补充道。  
托尼做了个鬼脸，冲进机舱。  
几天以前，托尼为自己选择的飞机餐是寿司和清酒。但是今天，当他面无表情地吃下一块寿司之后，他马上要求乘务员把剩下的寿司丢掉，给他重新上一份“没有酸味，但有味道”的东西。  
“您不能再吃重油重盐的食物了，先生，您会吐的。”贾维斯及时解救了一脸茫然的乘务员，坐在托尼身边，递给他一小盒干蛋糕。  
“我发誓我不会再吃一口没有味道的酸兔粮了，贾维斯，我发誓，再也不吃，这辈子都不吃。”托尼抓起一把干蛋糕，恶狠狠地塞进嘴里，瞪大了眼睛威胁到，“宁可饿死都不会吃用醋泡过的米饭和没有沙拉酱的蔬菜沙拉。再给我一盒干蛋糕。”  
没有更多的干蛋糕，贾维斯只好到厨房看看剩下的食材中还有什么能符合托尼的新要求。他把鱼片塞进炸豆腐中，用牙签封口，加上酱油、砂糖和味淋煮熟，配上浇了速食肉酱的鸡蛋寿司段给托尼。这不是日式料理的传统做法，但是意外的获得了托尼的称赞，在贾维斯发现托尼吃得有点撑之前，托尼差不多消耗掉了飞机上得所有炸豆腐。  
酒足饭饱的托尼头晕脑胀地踱进基地，对罗德上校趁机提出的各种新要求好脾气地一一应允。  
“经过我们的测试，上一批装甲车基本上没有问题。发动机，武装，内部空间和智能操作系统都达标，唯一的问题，”罗德上校领着托尼和贾维斯走到一辆污渍斑斑、布满了弹孔的装甲车跟前，让托尼靠近来看那些被打穿的钢板，“车身的厚度还不够。如果你能再增加些车身厚度，或者是弄些防弹装置，我想我们就——”  
回应罗德上校的是一声可怕的干呕。托尼软趴趴地挂在贾维斯身上，蜷起身子捂着胸口呕吐不止。  
“是飞机餐有问题吗？”罗德上校和贾维斯一人一边扶着托尼快速走向基地的休息室，罗德忧心忡忡地问道。  
“我想不是，上校。最近几天先生总是这样，嗜吃重油重盐的食物，却总会因此而呕吐。”贾维斯说。  
“总是？这可不是什么好兆头。你该让他做个检查，肠胃病之类的。”罗德摇摇头，叹息道。  
他们把托尼放在休息室的沙发上，托尼立刻在沙发上摊成一摊，还有气无力地争辩他只是被装甲车上散发出来地的硝烟和汽油味恶心到了。  
罗德上校对此翻了个白眼：“军械和武器制造商会恶心武器和硝烟味？”  
贾维斯却若有所思地盯着在沙发上翻滚挣扎的托尼，什么样没说。  
剩下的公事全部由贾维斯代替托尼谈完。半个小时后，贾维斯回到托尼面前，发现托尼已经在休息室硬邦邦的、有点硌人的沙发上睡着了，而哈皮说托尼是自己睡着的——困倦，无聊，哼哼唧唧，然后酣然入睡。  
回到大厦，送走了佩珀和哈皮之后，贾维斯的第一件事就是走进他们的卧室，坐在托尼床边，望着他像一个孩子那样侧着身蜷着双腿熟睡。这副场景曾让他辗转反侧、求而不得，又在他无法出现在托尼身边时带给他无限安宁。贾维斯眨眨眼睛，他的世界变成轻轻颤动着、游弋着的一片黑暗，托尼的轮廓在其中闪着微光。贾维斯拉开托尼身上的被子，展平他的四肢。  
托尼只是轻轻哼了一声，不安地扭了扭头，想要把肚子保护起来，却没有醒来。  
挪开托尼的手，贾维斯得以毫无阻碍地用超声波扫描托尼的腹部。没有耦合剂，贾维斯只能看到一个模糊的轮廓，但这并不妨碍他看到托尼的小腹处闪烁着一个小光点：一个本不应该出现的子宫，现在安安静静地躲在肠管后面，里面有一个闪闪发光的胚胎正在生长。  
托尼怀孕了。


	2. Chapter 2

“这个给你。”佩珀面无表情地递给托尼一盒验孕棒。  
“什么？”托尼尖叫。  
“验孕棒。”佩珀叹了口气，试图耐心的扯出一个哄小孩的笑容，不过失败了。  
“我知道这是验孕棒！”托尼依然在尖叫，他下一步就要跳起来了：“我为什么要用验孕棒！我是男人！”  
“胃口改变，呕吐，嗜睡，排尿间隙缩短。”佩珀利落地说，把托尼按在沙发上摸了摸他的头，“还有体温偏高，这些都是怀孕的征兆。试试有惊喜。”  
“贾维斯！”托尼转向在一边一声不吭给他烙煎饼的贾维斯。  
“对您又没什么坏处。”贾维斯短促地说，目光甚至没从根本不怎么需要他照顾的煎饼上移开。  
托尼恨恨比了个中指，在佩珀不赞同的啧啧声中冲向卫生间。  
然后很快，伴随着一声塑料折断的声音，托尼冲出卫生间，惊魂未定又怒火中烧。  
“就算是您弄坏了验孕棒，我们也能知道您怀孕了。”贾维斯柔和地说。  
“你来解释！”托尼暴怒地指着贾维斯。  
“您怀孕了，先生。”贾维斯故作无辜地说。  
“但我是个男人！我没有子宫，不可能怀孕。”  
“验孕棒不会说谎。”佩珀说，“但是为了保证万无一失，你最好还是去医院妇产科做个超声波检查。”  
“当然，波兹小姐，我会带他去的。”贾维斯说，完全忽略了托尼的争辩，“您有什么推荐的医院吗？”  
托尼一脸挫败地捂着脸跌坐在沙发上，却没有忘记顺手从贾维斯那里摸一块煎饼。

“我恨喝水。我再也不会喝水了。”托尼仇恨地瞪着手里的杯子，期待着杯子识相的原地爆炸。  
贾维斯则抓住托尼张嘴的机会往托尼嘴里塞进一块水果硬糖。“但您需要喝水才能活着。”他笑道。  
“咖啡，酒，果汁和饮料，还有茶，都能让我活着。”托尼咯嘣咯嘣嚼着硬糖，含糊不清地说。  
贾维斯只是笑着揉揉托尼柔软的棕发，让托尼很没有形象地靠在贾维斯肩上，一边嚼糖一边喝水。  
贾维斯没有带托尼去佩珀推荐的诊所，而是请了托尼私人医生团队中的一名妇产科医生来别墅为托尼检查。也正是因此，托尼才能放肆地黏在贾维斯身边，丝毫不顾医生发青的脸色和惊恐又不可思议的眼神。毕竟，托尼当初雇佣这名医生的目的可不是为了给他自己做怀孕检测，而是为了防止和托尼发生关系的女性怀孕。  
“我憋好了。”托尼坦然地说，在检测床上躺好，撩起衣服解开裤子。  
医生缓慢地在他小腹涂上冰凉的耦合剂，举着探测仪靠近他。  
似乎也曾经有个人，这样拿着一把镊子靠近他，然后是撕裂胸口的疼痛和伴随着疼痛的、把他拖入深渊的恐惧。托尼拼命摇摇头，甩开那些幻象：“贾维斯，过来握着我的手。”  
贾维斯跟过来，不仅握住托尼的手，轻轻捏了几下让他安心，还俯下身吻了吻托尼的额头。“我一直在这儿，先生。”  
但是贾维斯的陪伴也没能让这个结果更容易接受一点。  
“您确实怀孕了，斯塔克先生，您可以看到您的子宫附着在腹腔后部，您的子宫中有一个正在发育的7-8周的胚胎。”医生说着，指着屏幕上那个贾维斯见过一次的、生机勃勃的跳动着的小光点。“您有植入过人工子宫吗？”  
“没有！”托尼尖叫道，“什么都没有！我只是一觉醒来，然后身体里多了这么个小玩意！”  
医生有些疑惑地耸耸肩。“您具体是如何怀孕的，这我不得而知，但是它确实在这儿了。”  
“这不可能，我没有看到子宫开口……它要怎么出来呢？”托尼瞪大了眼睛，喃喃地反驳。  
“事实上，您的子宫开口就在您的直肠上端。”医生小心翼翼地说。  
“不可能。”托尼坚持道，“我要问问……”他猛地顿住了。他要问谁？他认识的人中，不可能有比这个医生懂得更多关于妇产和人体结构或是灵异事件的人了，那么浮现在他脑海中那个隐隐约约的瘦小的身影又是谁？  
贾维斯擦干托尼肚子上的耦合剂，为他整理好衣服，搂着托尼坐在检测床上。“别想了，先生，既然它来了……”  
托尼却一把推开贾维斯：“这事你也逃不了干系！你到底对我做了什么，贾维斯，你在我身体里放进去了些什么？”  
贾维斯一脸受伤地退开了。“我不知道，先生，我了解的一点也不比您多。”  
托尼深吸了一口气，不再理会贾维斯，转向目瞪口呆的医生：“我有什么办法把它拿出来吗？”  
“我……我不去确定。”医生看了一眼阴沉着脸的贾维斯，怯生生地说，“我不确定能不能在您的肠道中通过子宫出口探入刮宫器，如果您想彻底清除胚胎，您可以考虑剖腹摘除子宫和胚胎。”  
托尼为这个血肉模糊的场景瑟缩了一下。他的身体本能地叫嚣着恐惧，仿佛一想到杀死这个生命，他就难以抑制地难过。托尼把它弄掉的决心好像动摇了一点。“我再考虑一下吧。请你帮我做一个终止妊娠方案，方案和这次出诊的费用请找佩珀波兹小姐结算。”  
医生忙不迭地点头，离开了治疗室。

“您难道就这么不想要它吗？”贾维斯闷闷地、压抑着绝望和痛苦地声音从托尼背后传来。  
托尼转过身，看到贾维斯垂着头，看不清表情，微微张开手臂，似乎想要走过来抱着他，却又不敢。托尼的心柔软地塌陷下去一小块，他伸出手拉着贾维斯地手，让他坐到自己身边。  
贾维斯立刻凑过来，把托尼紧紧搂在怀里，浑身颤抖着，似乎要把托尼和那个小光点一起融进他的身体。  
“这不是想不想要的问题，而是能不能要的问题。”托尼叹了口气，说。他轻轻拍着贾维斯的手，贾维斯总是知道如何让他心软，也总知道托尼最不能拒绝什么，但是这次的情况有些复杂：“这个孩子本来不应该出现，我们没法解释清楚原理，也没有先例可供参考。我们完全不知道会发生什么。怀孕的十个月要怎么度过，孩子该怎么生出来，它健不健康有没有遗传病或者是不良的基因突变，甚至是不是根本就是违背自然规律的生命，长大之后会不会像是现在这样变得像个怪物，需要考虑的东西太多了。而且，贾维斯你知道吗，我们现在讨论的，是创造一个生命。我们已经有那么多失败的经验了，难道你还没从中领悟到点什么吗？凡是涉及能独立思考的生命的事情，都必须慎重的予以考虑，我们不能因为一时的激情冲动，不加考虑或考虑不周地就把它带到世上来，这未免太过狂妄。我不想，也不能，让一个无辜的生命再一次有可能经历我经历过的那些操蛋的事，或者让他产生哪怕万分之一的这种感情。”  
贾维斯张大了嘴巴，难以置信地看着托尼。“难道您觉得您的生活不快乐？您的生命很……操蛋？难道您不相信在您身体里孕育出来的孩子得不到你我最深切的疼爱和呵护，难道我们就不会全力以赴给他我们能给予的最好的生活？”贾维斯深深地吸了口气，心碎而疼惜地吻着托尼的后颈，吹乱他的碎发，“您怎么可以就这么否定您自己，否定我给您的爱，还有您的父母、您身边的每一个人对您的感情呢？”  
托尼不耐烦地挥挥手，离开贾维斯：“我不是否定……只是，好吧这完全是我自己的问题，我贪得无厌，我渴望独占你的爱，我渴望成为世界的中心，随心所欲。但我也知道这是不可能的，从我三岁还是四岁，第一次坐在我家大门的台阶上看着霍华德毫不犹豫地离开我，任凭我哭到快要断气也不回头的时候，我就知道了。所以我不要求，我会做个讨人喜欢的好孩子，但这并不代表我不渴望，而这种渴望会随时随地，永不停歇地折磨我！”托尼似乎被自己喊出来的话吓了一跳，他慢慢把头埋在手心里，“回想我这快四十年，我有过真正的、极致的快乐，但他们太少，也太短。我犯下了太多的错，悲伤和烦闷也似乎更多，多到如果我有得选，我一定会选从来没有出生过。你看，即使一个健全的孩子，都可能遭受这么多，更何况现在我们对我怀孕的身体了解得太少，少到任何一点小小的差错都有可能把这个孩子得未来推向深渊。”  
“不管这个孩子怀孕和降生的过程怎么样，生下来会出现什么情况，我都会爱他，用我的整个生命和灵魂来爱他。”贾维斯闷闷地嘟囔道，“我爱您，太爱您，所以我也会爱他。我会爱他，也希望藉此来弥补您的一切委屈和痛苦。而且，孩子已经在这里了，我想要它，想要一个有您有它的家，想到要发疯。”  
“我也想要一个家。”托尼苦涩地说。“但不是以这种方式。”  
“先生，这或许是最简单、可能性最大的方式了。我不知道它是怎么来的，但我很确定，我们可能只有这一次机会，有一个属于我们两人的孩子了，求您再考虑一段时间好吗，哪怕只有一个星期。如果您真的觉得没法接受这个孩子，那我们再拿掉它，那时我绝对不会再反对或规劝您，好吗。”贾维斯单膝跪在托尼面前，吻着托尼的手哀求道。  
托尼闭上眼睛。他在贾维斯说出“求您”的时候就已经心软的一塌糊涂，简直想要立刻同意贾维斯说的一切，对他百依百顺。他只能不去看贾维斯，不去细听他的请求，好留下自己最后的一点决心。“可以。一个星期的考虑时间。你可以想尽办法说服我，弥补我，随便你怎么说。”  
贾维斯欣喜若狂，抱住托尼的膝盖，像一只大猫一样蹭来蹭去。而托尼，不知为何，他竟觉得好像比刚才开心了些。

“去给我再拿个枕头来。”托尼没好气地说。  
贾维斯抱给托尼两个枕头和一床毯子，他不得不扭过头去才能让自己不对着托尼的面大笑出来。托尼简直把床上属于他的那一半直接弄成了VIP区：征用了贾维斯的两个枕头垫在床脚，他自己的两个枕头立在两侧，被子横跨过三面枕头墙，搭成一个半人长的小方帐篷。而托尼自己，就盘着腿坐在帐篷里，用前面垂下来的被子裹住身子，只露出一张脸。贾维斯毫不怀疑，以托尼现在的状态，就算是一张硬板床也能被他筑成总统套房。  
托尼看见贾维斯手里额外拿过来的长毛珊瑚绒毯子，立刻眉开眼笑：“快给我毯子，我要加固一下外围防护和屋顶……对了就是这样，我爱你老贾……但是别动！不许你碰我的窝！”他呲着牙，恶狠狠地嘶嘶咆哮着赶走贾维斯要帮他放枕头的手。  
贾维斯只好退到床边，哭笑不得地看着托尼艰难的扭着身子把枕头围在被子外面，然后再盖上毯子——毯子前面垂下来长长的一块，向一张软塌塌的雨棚，盖住了托尼的头。这下子贾维斯只能看见托尼的一张脸埋在珊瑚绒毯的阴影下，浮在一堆枕头、被子和珊瑚绒毯中。  
“再拿一个枕头，放在我面前一点的地方。”托尼兴冲冲地指挥道。  
贾维斯又拿来一个方形的、又大又软的沙发靠枕，紧靠着托尼的枕头山堆得方方正正。  
“平放，贾维斯，平放。”托尼皱起鼻子说，“拿得远一点。嗯，再远一点，好了。”  
于是沙发靠枕在离托尼的枕头山三十公分的地方安了家，像一块门垫铺在托尼的窝前。  
“你坐到靠枕上去。”托尼又说。  
贾维斯顺从地坐在靠枕上。“先生？”  
“好了，你就坐在这儿别动就行了。”托尼松了一口气，说。  
“那过一会我睡在哪里呢？”贾维斯向前倾倾身子，靠近托尼一些，试探着问。  
托尼被毯子包裹着，安心的闭着眼眼睛磨蹭着毯子上柔软的长毛，发出一声满意的呻吟，似乎没有发现贾维斯的小动作。“床上。床那么大，总能找到一块地方的。”  
“但是您把我的枕头和被子都拿走了。”贾维斯柔声说。  
“再去找新的来。”  
“可是我想要我的被子和枕头。为什么您要拿走我的呢？”贾维斯似乎有点委屈。  
“现在我热爱软绵绵和毛绒绒！”托尼大叫道，“退回去，拖着你的垫子离我三十公分以上！”  
贾维斯吐吐舌头，还是被托尼发现了。“好吧，热爱软绵绵和毛绒绒的先生。但是您还没有回答我，为什么要拿走我的枕头和被子呢。”  
托尼的脸腾地红了。他一把抓过毯子把头整个包住，在枕头山里蜷缩起来，小声嘟囔着，听起来像是“有你的味道”。  
贾维斯轻轻笑起来。他站起身，走向浴室，一路踢踢踏踏，闹出完全不必要地巨大声响：“好吧，如果您不愿意告诉我的话，那么我，您可怜的丈夫，只好一个人去洗澡，然后在没有枕头和被子、离您三十公分的地方孤独的入睡了。”他喊道，脱下衬衣扔到床上，衬衣的一角刚好挂在托尼的枕头山上。  
托尼在枕头和被子围成的黑暗中眨眨眼睛，等到浴室里响起水声，托尼伸出两根手指捏起衬衣的衣角，慢慢把衬衣拖进他的小窝里。几秒钟后，水声停了，传来一阵浴室玻璃门打开的吱呀声。托尼无声地骂了一句，干脆伸出整只手大范围地摸索着把还漏在外面的衬衣抓进来。  
然后他的手被另一只有些湿漉漉的温暖的大手抓住了。  
“贾维斯？”托尼差点跳起来，从毯子里探出头来，手上和脖子上还缠着贾维斯的衬衣。  
他的贾维斯正坐在床边，浑身散发着热水和沐浴露的香气，赤裸着上身，居家裤松松垮垮地挂在腰间，潮湿的发梢上滴下来的水珠滚落在胸膛上。  
托尼张大了嘴巴，呆呆地看着贾维斯。他头晕脑胀、脸颊烫得像埋进了硬戳戳的绒毛中一般刺痛，托尼毫不怀疑自己的脸已经涨得通红，贾维斯总是这样，不管他看过多少次都忍不住为贾维斯而脸红心跳，升腾起无尽的欲望。  
而贾维斯抓着托尼的手腕，忍不住笑倒在床上，拎起自己的西装裤：“我的裤子换我的枕头和被子哦，先生，很划算的！”  
“不换！”托尼恼羞成怒，跳起来扑向贾维斯一把夺过裤子，“你都是我的了，换什么换！”  
几下挣扎之后，贾维斯的裤子成功缠在了托尼胳膊上，但是托尼辛辛苦苦堆起来的枕头山已经东一块西一块的散落在床上。托尼气喘吁吁地坐在床上，像孵蛋的火龙守护龙蛋一样的把贾维斯的衣服压着屁股底下守着，威胁地瞪着贾维斯。“现在你高兴了吧，我的窝都散了。”  
“我有这个荣幸帮您再搭起来吗？”贾维斯跪在床上，浮夸地行了个华丽的鞠躬礼，问道。  
有了贾维斯的帮忙，几分钟后托尼就用两人的枕头和被子搭起了一个最简单的窝。  
“好了，把那两个枕头给我，我要加固外围了——”  
“可是先生，难道我帮您筑巢也不能换一个您的巢里的位置吗？”贾维斯眯起眼睛，凑近托尼耳边轻声问。  
托尼缩起肩膀，把头包在被子里，像思考世纪难题一样艰难地思考着。“好吧，你可以进来。但是只能在被子外面，毯子里面——”最终，托尼忍痛答应了。  
贾维斯笑起来，紧贴着托尼的窝躺下，扯过珊瑚绒毯把托尼和他的窝还有他自己一起盖住。  
世界一下子安静、黑暗下来，仿佛塌缩得只剩下这一方容纳了两个人得小小巢穴。对方的味道、呼吸和温度在珊瑚毯下乱窜，让他们不禁都有些脸红，却奇妙地被一天的疲惫追赶上来，昏昏欲睡。  
“晚安，先生。”贾维斯说，在托尼唇边落下一个轻柔的吻。  
“晚安，贾维斯。”托尼嘟囔道。在他能要求更多之前，他已经闭上眼睛，陷入甜美的睡梦中。


End file.
